


More Than A Game

by Enedhil



Series: More Than... [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Minor Loki/Fandral, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: Passo uno: impara le regole.Passo due: studia gli avversari.Passo tre: gioca.Passo quattro: infrangi le regole.Passo cinque: arrenditi.Ora, tuttavia, toccava a Thor muoversi e il Dio dell'Inganno non si sorprese nel vederlo avanzare fino a sé. Si guardarono in silenzio per un momento, entrambi con un calice pieno nella mano. Dei sorrisi aleggiavano sulle loro labbra. Aspettativa, agitazione, curiosità, eccitazione.«Bacia o uccidi, fratello,» enfatizzò allora Loki, allargando le braccia sui lati per esporsi alla sua decisione. «Tocca a te.»[Prequel di “More Than A Word”]





	1. Passo uno: impara le regole

 

  
  
_**Passo uno: impara le regole** _

  
All'inizio era sempre divertente. Vederli arrivare uno dopo l'altro nella sala, eccitati e pronti a giocare, assistere a come si sceglievano e dividevano nei gruppi che avrebbero preso posto attorno ai tavoli, sui quali erano pronte le scacchiere. Le anfore col vino a portata di mano, i calici che presto si sarebbero riempiti per seguire quelle semplici regole che tutti conoscevano, implementate dalle aggiunte che lui aveva stabilito per rendere le Serate dei Giochi più interessanti.  
All'inizio era sempre divertente. Le prime risate, i primi scontri, le prime vittorie e i primi sconfitti. Lui amava i momenti in cui i giocatori venivano messi alle strette. Quegli istanti in cui uno di loro si sentiva braccato, in cui si ritrovava circondato e non poteva far altro che scegliere: fedeltà o tradimento.  
Girava tra i tavoli, solo per soffermarsi a quelli in cui qualcuno stava per essere ucciso. E lì rimaneva a fissare la scena, l'indecisione, l'insolenza, la stoltezza, mentre il vino scorreva nelle gole dei partecipanti e sui loro abiti, quando la sentenza di morte sul tabellone da gioco prendeva forma su chi l'aveva subita.  
Le chiamava Serate dei Giochi, sì, eppure raramente Loki sedeva a giocare con qualcuno. Non gli interessava farlo, non più. Il tempo in cui cercava di unirsi a un gruppo, in cui voleva essere accettato per partecipare alle avventure fuori dal palazzo, era iniziato e finito con la sua giovinezza. Per un po' era stato bello, prima di capire che essere lasciato indietro non era più un evento saltuario, bensì una costante.  
All'inizio era sempre divertente, ogni cosa lo era. Ma poi tutto cambiava.  
  
Delle grida adirate, il rumore di un'anfora che si frantumava sul pavimento e una serie di risate, provenienti dall'altro angolo della sala, attirarono la sua attenzione. Alzò una mano per fermare le due guardie che teneva di scorta all'ingresso, nel caso in cui ci fossero dei comportamenti intemperanti da placare. La situazione tornò alla normalità un attimo dopo, quando un giovane si rialzò di scatto, provocando la caduta della sedia, per poi andarsene con qualche imprecazione e lasciare così il posto a un altro.  
  
Fu allora che li vide passare lungo il corridoio, proprio dietro al giocatore che aveva appena lasciato il tavolo. Rallentarono tutti e cinque, sghignazzando tra loro, poi Hogun e Sif tirarono dritti, lasciando indietro gli altri. Thor e Fandral si fermarono a osservare cosa stava succedendo nel salone, e Loki incontrò i loro sguardi. Lo stavano già giudicando, dietro a quei sorrisini sprezzanti e all'atteggiamento indifferente. Volstagg lo degnò solo di un'occhiata, invece, prima di dire qualcosa al futuro re di Asgard e trascinare via con sé l'altro guerriero, un braccio gettato amichevolmente sulla sua spalla.  
Loki tornò a guardare le scacchiere e proseguì tra i presenti, fino a giungere al tavolo imbandito per l'occasione con cesti di frutta e dolci, insieme a decine di anfore piene. Si versò del vino e quando prese il calice avvertì una presenza alle spalle. Allora accennò un sorriso, fingendo una certa sorpresa quando si voltò verso di lui. «Già di ritorno? Credevo aveste programmato di restare fuori l'intera notte.»  
  
«I piani sono cambiati,» replicò Thor, continuando a guardarsi attorno con l'espressione interessata e confusa. «Il cavallo di Sif si è ferito a una zampa sul fiume e abbiamo deciso di rientrare.» Indicò i tavoli con una debole risata. « _Hnefatafl_ , fratello? E che razza di variante hai introdotto? Non ricordo che servisse del vino o che ci si baciasse.»  
  
Loki avvicinò il calice alle labbra, senza però bere. «Tu non ricordi nemmeno le regole di base, per questo vincevo sempre io.»  
  
«Le conosco quelle, ma tu imbrogliavi!»  
  
«Disse colui al quale Madre doveva bisbigliare all'orecchio di muovere i pezzi in diagonale a ogni singolo turno.»  
  
«Si muovono solo diagonalmente, lo so.»  
  
«No, _è_ _vietato_ muoverli in diagonale.»  
  
Thor fece subito una smorfia e alzò gli occhi al soffitto, e Loki rise, scuotendo la testa. «Bacia o uccidi,» aggiunse allora, con una luce soddisfatta sul viso. «Quando un pedone viene chiuso tra due pezzi, non è automatica la _cattura per consegna_. Chi lo ha chiuso può scegliere se ucciderlo subito, e quindi versargli addosso il vino, oppure baciarlo per cercare di portarlo nel proprio schieramento. Nel secondo caso, tocca al pedone catturato scegliere se tradire il proprio gruppo e passare al nemico, oppure se ribellarsi e uccidere a propria volta.»  
  
«È subdolo e meschino!» commentò il Dio del Tuono, accennando però una risatina allibita. «Tradire i propri compagni per la promessa di altri baci?»  
  
«È strategia,» lo corresse Loki, indicandogli con la mano con cui teneva il calice un tavolo vicino, dove una ragazza stava baciando uno degli ultimi rimasti della squadra avversaria. «È così divertente vedere come si tradiscono a vicenda. All'inizio sono tutti amici e poi si pugnalano alle spalle al primo bacio. Direi che è quasi istruttivo restare a guardarli mentre il loro vero essere esce allo scoperto in giochi apparentemente così semplici.»  
  
Thor corrucciò la fronte e scosse la testa. «Usi il nostro popolo per sollazzarti a loro insaputa e mettere alla prova le tue teoria sulla loro natura?»  
  
Il Dio dell'Inganno trattenne all'ultimo un sorriso palese per quella insinuazione e guardò il fratello negli occhi, ostentando un'espressione innocente e stupita. «È solo un gioco! Loro si divertono, io mi diverto, ci divertiamo tutti.» Si fermò un istante, per poi aggiungere sottovoce: «Ma tu di' a Madre che sto giocando con questi cambiamenti e io racconto a Padre che il suo balcone preferito non è caduto da solo per un cedimento della struttura, ma è stato uno dei tuoi fulmini a colpirlo.»  
  
Non si guardarono. Entrambi restarono a fissare i giovani ancora intenti a scontrarsi, e solo dopo un lungo momento Thor riprese, col chiaro intento di ignorare quanto era stato detto fino ad allora.  
«È uno spreco di vino, guarda!»  
  
Quella minaccia funzionava sempre, Loki ormai lo sapeva.  
«Non eri nemmeno qui per berlo. Cosa ti interessa?» Gli lanciò solo un'occhiata e poi tornò a guardare davanti a sé, anche quando il fratello gli si avvicinò di più per parlargli, come se non volesse farsi sentire.  
  
«Mi dispiace, ma sai come sono gli altri. Volstagg avrebbe iniziato a fare battute, tu ti saresti offeso e l'atmosfera si sarebbe rovinata.»  
  
Annuì tra sé. Ovviamente sarebbe stata _sua_ la colpa, come sempre. Una delle valide ragioni per non farlo andare con loro. Erano ancora ragazzi quando aveva iniziato a segnarsele, e oramai l'elenco era così lungo e ripetitivo da riempire più di un foglio.  
«Sì, sì lo capisco.» Strinse i denti, cercando di controllare l'irritazione e la voglia di rispondere come l'altro si sarebbe meritato, ma erano in mezzo a decine di persone e non sarebbe stato onorevole, per i due figli di Odino, farsi vedere da tutti mentre litigavano come bambini capricciosi.  
Sentì però la mano di Thor sulla propria e presto si ritrovò senza il calice tra le dita.  
Per un attimo fu tentato di lasciarlo bere. Oh, quanto sarebbe stato spassoso vedere il magnifico Dio del Tuono con i sensi e le percezioni alterate dalla polvere che aveva mischiato al vino. Un trucco semplice che non aveva effetti collaterali, se non quelli di abbassare la guardia e rendere l'atteggiamento più disinibito. Aspettò di vederlo poggiare il bordo del calice alle labbra, ma poi sospirò e gli afferrò il polso per fermarlo.  
  
A Thor non servì una spiegazione, lo capì di sicuro dal suo sguardo. Guardò il liquido vermiglio e poi di nuovo lui. «Cosa hai messo nel vino?»  
  
«Mmm... qualcosa di innocuo, te lo assicuro.»  
  
«È quel “qualcosa di innocuo” che mi è costato un mese di punizione quando avevo dieci anni?»  
  
«Non ti ho detto io di correre per la sala del trono gridando quelle cose su Padre! Non ti crea dei nuovi pensieri, te li fa solo esternare.» Loki alzò le spalle e osservò divertito il fratello che appoggiava il calice con un sospiro rassegnato. «Vuoi giocare? Si sono liberati molti posti.»  
  
«No, Fandral e Volstagg mi stanno aspettando.» Thor prese uno dei dolci rotondi che creavano una piramide sul vassoio e in due morsi lo finì. «A domani.» Ne rubò un altro e si avviò verso l'uscita laterale.  
  
Allora Loki lo seguì, senza fretta, consapevole che gli sarebbe bastato solamente toccare i tasti giusti per trattenerlo, per convincerlo a restare. Il vero motivo per cui volesse farlo, tuttavia, continuava a essere nascosto tra il desiderio di vincerlo, almeno su una scacchiera, e quello di metterlo in difficoltà davanti a tutti.  
«Puoi far venire anche loro. Al nostro caro Fandral piace questo gioco, ne sono sicuro.» Ottenne soltanto uno sbuffo divertito. Ma non poteva dirsi stupito. Thor non capiva. Mai. Era troppo pieno di sé per vedere qualcosa che non lo riguardasse.  
  
«Non fa per loro. Conoscono le regole ancor meno di me. Ma questi... questi sono buoni!» Il Dio del Tuono rallentò solo per voltarsi e farsi vedere da lui mentre mangiava anche l'altro dolce, con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
  
Loki aprì bocca per ribattere altro ma all'ultimo si trattenne, deglutì e alzò la voce per richiamarlo con un tono diverso, pungente, diretto. «Ancora non riesci a vederlo? Ti cercano, ti seguono, ti lusingano solo per quello che diventerai. E tu ti stai beando di tutto questo come se fosse reale. Stai affondando in una vasca di miele e non ti accorgi di quanto sia vischioso.»  
  
«Che cosa stai dicendo? Sono miei amici.»  
  
«Lo sono, fratello? Lo sono davvero? Si professavano anche miei amici, eppure da quando nostro Padre ha comunicato ufficialmente la sua decisione di consegnare a te il trono, nel momento in cui lo riterrà opportuno, la mia presenza non è più stata necessaria, né tanto meno gradita.»  
  
Thor piegò le labbra in un sorriso tirato e tornò verso di lui, la voce ancora bassa e profonda, in cui iniziava a percepirsi un graffiante malanimo. «Parli di sciocche convinzioni, Loki. Da tempo sei tu quello che si trova costantemente in disaccordo con loro, che provoca scontri e che ha sempre una parola ostile nei confronti di chiunque. Preferiscono la mia compagnia perché di me si fidano. Non ha niente a che vedere col trono.»  
  
«La fiducia è un fantasma, fratello. Sai che è alle tue spalle, in un angolo buio. Credi di vederla riflessa nello specchio in cui ti stai guardando, ma quando ti volti... è svanita. O non è mai stata lì.» Il Dio dell'Inganno sostenne il suo sguardo e sorrise nel vedere il dubbio crescere, mettere radici là dove c'erano le fondamenta di pietra della certezza. «Quelli che chiami amici sono la tua ombra perché è la luce di nostro Padre a crearla. È la gloria di Odino che bramano, un nome  
tra le leggende di Asgard, non la tua compagnia.»  
  
«Smetti di dire così! Sono solo menzogne!»  
  
Loki si sentì spingere all'indietro contro la colonna. In quel punto nessuno avrebbe badato a loro o avrebbe ascoltato il loro diverbio.  
Il palmo del Dio del Tuono continuava a premere sul suo petto, e la forza di quel gesto era commisurata alla rabbia che stava nascendo negli occhi chiari che lo fissavano. Quale oltraggio doveva essere per lui! Sentirsi messo in discussione e non avere niente di concreto a cui aggrapparsi. Thor poteva anche celarlo dietro all'arroganza e alla prepotenza, ma in realtà era consapevole che la grandezza del suo nome era ingombrante e pesante come il martello che portava. E Loki lo sapeva bene, perché quando erano soli, quando nessuno vedeva o ascoltava, quando non erano più i figli del Padre degli Dei ma solo due menti e due cuori che si parlavano, i piedistalli dorati crollavano e non rimaneva altro che la verità. Fragile, instabile, dolorosa.  
«Sai perché ti fa sentire in questo modo?» gli mormorò allora, e percepì le dita dell'altro che si stringevano a pugno sul suo abito. «Perché è vero.»  
  
Thor inspirò una, due, tre volte, sempre più profondamente. Si stava trattenendo, ma l'insolente bisogno di prevalere era lì che spingeva per uscire, bruciava sul suo viso e fiammeggiava in ogni suo respiro. Loki iniziava già a sentire l'illusione di un pugno in pieno volto, il sapore del sangue sulla lingua. Non era proprio il risultato che sperava di ottenere, ma sarebbe andato bene comunque. Qualunque cosa era meglio di una schiena che si allontanava o di occhi che non lo guardavano.  
  
Ma il Dio del Tuono non lo colpì. Non con un pugno, perlomeno. Si sporse verso di lui per sussurrargli a propria volta: «Non sai niente, fratello. Sta' al tuo posto e smettila con questi patetici tentativi di rendermi ostile verso le persone che mi sono vicine. Sei tu ad aver dimenticato cosa significa averne. Sei tu a non volere nessuno accanto da chiamare amico. Tu non hai fiducia e non fai niente per meritarla.» Gli batté qualche colpetto sul petto, prima di proseguire: «Vuoi giocare? Bene. Sei bloccato, ti ho catturato.» Si spostò di scatto per andare davanti alla colonna e prendere uno dei calici pieni, pronti per i giocatori, e poi tornò da lui. Gli gettò immediatamente il vino sul volto e poi alzò la mano in segno di successo. «E io ho vinto.»  
  
Loki sbatté le palpebre mentre il liquido gli colava dal viso, incredulo per quella reazione del tutto inattesa. L'altro era ancora lì, a meno di un passo da lui, con un'espressione trionfante e strafottente. Stava aspettando una sua reazione, perché a Thor non bastava attaccare una volta, no. Non era soddisfatto fino a quando l'avversario era al suolo a supplicare pietà.  
Ma Loki non avrebbe supplicato. Al contrario, lo avrebbe colpito così forte da farlo crollare in ginocchio in preda alla confusione su cosa gli fosse successo.  
Avrebbe avuto la meglio. Avrebbe vinto lui, a qualunque costo. Non importava come. Non importava quanto avrebbe fatto male. O quanto sarebbe stato pericoloso.  
Allungò la mano dietro alla nuca del fratello, strinse le dita tra le ciocche bionde e lo tirò in avanti verso di sé. Quando posò la bocca sulla sua, per un attimo avvertì la morbidezza delle labbra e poi la pressione dei denti dietro a esse. Spinse di più quando un'imprevista ondata di calore gli investì la gola e il petto. Spinse fino a rendere quello che doveva essere un bacio una morsa quasi dolorosa. Mantenne gli occhi spalancati, non per propria volontà, ma perché le palpebre si rifiutavano di abbassarsi, consapevoli che, se l'avessero fatto, avrebbe significato perdere un po' comunque. Fu così che vide invece quelli del futuro re del Regno Eterno chiudersi, nell'attimo in cui soffiò il respiro caldo, che aveva trattenuto fino ad allora, sulla sua guancia.  
  
Thor profumava ancora di erba e acqua. Di potere, superbia e libertà. E segreti. Glieli sentiva addosso già da anni, li sentiva indugiare tra le sue parole e i suoi silenzi. E li avvertì ancora di più negli istanti che trascorsero prima che il fratello reagisse.  
  
Il Dio del Tuono gli mise ancora una mano sul petto, non per allontanarlo da sé, ma per allontanare se stesso da lui. Si divincolò con la testa dalla presa che ancora lo bloccava e indietreggiò.  
  
Si guardarono negli occhi e Loki scoppiò a ridere all'improvviso, senza quasi accorgersene, senza averlo previsto. Si portò una mano alla bocca per zittirsi, ma il suo corpo continuava a essere scosso dalla risata, che crebbe ancora di più quando Thor abbassò lo sguardo in preda al panico, allo sgomento, alla confusione, e si voltò per andarsene rapidamente dalla sala.  
Continuò a ridere e si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento, la schiena contro la colonna, lo sguardo fisso dove il fratello era fuggito. Nello spostare il palmo, si fece scivolare l'indice sulle labbra e allora se le lambì con la punta della lingua. Il sapore del vino era ancora lì, insieme a quello dello zucchero che gli aveva lasciato la bocca dell'altro. Si trovò a sussultare per un'altra risata trattenuta e quando appoggiò il braccio al ginocchio piegato, vide alcuni capelli dorati che erano rimasti intrappolati tra le sue dita. Il respiro gli si fece più veloce e il cuore tradì la sua apparente calma con un battito frenetico. Cosa aveva fatto?

 

 

**  Continua ** 


	2. Passo due: studia gli avversari

 

_**Passo due: studia gli avversari** _

  
  
Doveva trovarlo e doveva parlargli. Non avrebbe lasciato passare un solo altro giorno.  
Thor se lo ripeteva ogni mattina e ogni sera, ma poi, per una ragione o per l'altra, quel proposito andava in fumo. Perché doveva eseguire gli ordini di Padre, perché Madre gli chiedeva di passare del tempo con lei, perché Volstagg e Hogun volevano allenarsi con lui e Fandral voleva seguire le tracce di qualche fanciulla appena conosciuta.  
In tutto questo, Loki si comportava come se niente di particolare fosse accaduto tra loro. Quando si trovavano in compagnia di altre persone, niente nel suo atteggiamento poteva anche solo lontanamente ricordare quella discussione e ciò che ne era scaturito. Tanto che lui stesso aveva iniziato a credere di esserselo solo immaginato.  
Poteva essere davvero così? La sua mente si era così assuefatta al caos dei suoi stessi pensieri riguardo al fratello da avergli giocato quel sadico scherzo? O era stato semplicemente il vino? Forse era bastato annusarne il profumo per subire degli effetti. Sì, doveva essere stato quello.  
Eppure lo ricordava in maniera così vivida: la pressione violenta delle labbra contro le proprie, le dita che gli stringevano i capelli, il lieve dolore alla cute, e quel brivido traditore attraverso il corpo che lo aveva fatto esitare troppo dal ritrarsi.  
No, era accaduto davvero. Era inutile prendersi in giro. E se anche avesse ipotizzato una illusione dovuta alla magia, non aveva scusanti per tutte le altre sensazioni che avvertiva già da tempo in presenza di Loki.  
  
Scosse la testa per allontanare quei pensieri che non l'avrebbero di certo aiutato e svoltò l'angolo per raggiungere il portone che dava sull'atrio delle stanze del fratello. L'anta era socchiusa, così, senza riflettere, scivolò all'interno, chiamando il suo nome come aveva fatto migliaia di volte.  
Tutti gli spazi erano in penombra, ma avanzò comunque oltre il secondo ingresso e si fermò dietro all'arco da cui riusciva a intravvedere l'angolo della stanza adiacente. Il camino era acceso e una serie di candele costellavano tutta la zona che delimitava la vasca. Riusciva a sentire il profumo della cera anche da dove si era nascosto.  
Perché si era nascosto, sì. Invece di proseguire alla ricerca del fratello, si era nascosto come un ladro, in attesa di sferrare il proprio colpo, e si sentì tutto d'un tratto patetico e stupido.  
Udì il tonfo della porta d'entrata che si richiudeva, segno che Loki stava rientrando in quel momento, così attese di essere visto, preparando nel mentre una scusa quantomeno plausibile che spiegasse la sua presenza.  
I passi dell'altro si avvicinarono, si fermarono per alcuni attimi, ma Loki non si accorse di lui. Passò oltre la seconda arcata, sul lato più esterno, e si diresse alla vasca da bagno, prendendo una brocca con quella che doveva essere acqua fredda. Si piegò sulle ginocchia per toccare la superficie fumante e ritrasse subito la mano, per poi versare tutto il contenuto del recipiente all'interno della vasca.  
Thor si era sempre chiesto come riuscisse a lavarsi a una temperatura così bassa e a trovarsi a proprio agio. Non che a lui il troppo caldo o il troppo freddo dessero così fastidio, ma un bagno era una sorta di rito piacevole, e l'acqua quasi ghiacciata non poteva essere definita un vero piacere.  
  
Era il momento. Doveva uscire allo scoperto e parlargli prima che entrasse, ma quando fece per muoversi, le sue gambe non vollero collaborare.  
Divennero molli e instabili quando quelle di Loki scavalcarono il bordo della vasca e Thor non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo mentre il fratello si privava della vestaglia per farla cadere davanti al camino. Intravide il profilo del suo corpo nudo disegnato dalle ombre, la schiena lievemente inarcata, i glutei che si tendevano nel movimento di sedersi e il sesso in parte nascosto dalla coscia.  
Si voltò piano e appoggiò la testa alla parete con un debole colpo che nessuno avrebbe potuto avvertire. Se avesse potuto, l'avrebbe picchiata con tutta la forza che aveva per togliersi dalla mente i pensieri e le emozioni che erano scaturite da quella sola, innocente visione.  
  
Aveva cercato di non guardare più Loki in quel modo. Aveva cercato di non guardarlo più e basta, di tenerlo il più lontano possibile, spesso e volentieri, ma non aveva mai funzionato.  
Erano passati anni, ma ancora ricordava la prima volta che aveva sentito quelle sensazioni diverse, inedite, devastanti.  
Erano tutti al fiume e si stavano divertendo a sfidarsi nell'acqua con dei bastoni, con solo i calzoni addosso. Sif non era andata con loro e lui aveva perso il buon umore, perché in quel periodo si era intestardito nel volerla corteggiare. Aveva da poco scoperto i piaceri e le gioie della carne e il suo corpo, maturato in quello di uomo adulto, era in costante ricerca di soddisfazione. Le fanciulle erano una tentazione irresistibile e a volte anche alcuni ragazzi avevano attirato le sue attenzioni. Fandral gli ripeteva spesso che presto sarebbero entrati in competizione per accaparrarsi gli abitanti più affascinanti di Asgard.  
Ma poi era successo. Un colpo più violento di Volstagg, il fratello aveva perso l'equilibrio sui sassi del fondale e Thor era riuscito per un soffio a schivare il bastone che stava per finirgli in pieno viso. Nel farlo, tuttavia, si era ritrovato Loki tra le braccia. Lo aveva afferrato per puro istinto, in modo da impedirgli una probabile caduta, con un braccio attorno alla vita e l'altra mano dietro la nuca, per proteggerlo dalla roccia poco lontana. Loki si era aggrappato alla sua spalla ed era rimasto immobile, il respiro rapido e il petto che si alzava e abbassava freneticamente.  
Thor lo aveva percepito in quel momento, mentre i loro corpi erano così vicini da toccarsi, la pelle nuda e bagnata che si sfiorava. Aveva sentito il sangue pulsare nelle vene e reagire a quella vicinanza come mai era accaduto.  
Qualcosa di nuovo, di imprevisto, di perverso.  
Qualcosa dentro di lui si era risvegliato e gli aveva fatto riconoscere una natura diversa nel corpo che ancora stava stringendo. Era insensato, inconcepibile, sbagliato, eppure sentiva quell'istinto in maniera così forte e intensa da fargli perdere la testa.  
«Grazie, fratello. Ti devo un favore,» gli aveva bisbigliato Loki, tanto vicino alle sue labbra da fargli sentire il fiato caldo che sapeva ancora della birra che avevano bevuto prima di iniziare a scontrarsi.  
Disagio, imbarazzo, interesse, _attrazione_. Thor era rimasto lì, immobile, quando gli altri avevano ripreso quel gioco, a cercare di scendere a patti con quello che aveva provato.  
Nessuno si era accorto di niente.  
  
Diede un altro colpetto alla parete con la testa, gli occhi alzati verso il soffitto, e udì una debole cantilena provenire da oltre l'arcata.  
Osò troppo, ancora una volta. Tornò a guardarlo, stringendo i denti per incastrare nella gola il respiro rapido e nel petto il battito del cuore che rimbombava con violenza.  
Loki si gettò dell'acqua sul viso e piegò indietro il capo contro la vasca, gli occhi chiusi e un braccio appoggiato sul bordo. Continuava a canticchiare qualcosa di indefinito, intervallandolo a dei profondi sospiri rilassati. Dopo qualche momento, però, tornò il silenzio, ad eccezione dello scoppiettare delle fiamme nel camino. La mano si strinse per un attimo al bordo, prima che il braccio scivolasse anch'esso nell'acqua, e Loki infine piegò di lato la testa.  
Lo sguardo del Dio del Tuono si soffermò sulla curva del collo esposto in quel modo, sulla morbida linea che dall'orecchio scendeva fino alla spalla, sulla pelle bagnata così chiara in contrasto coi capelli corvini che sfioravano appena quel punto.  
Ricordava così bene com'era sotto le proprie dita che la sensazione quasi lo spaventò.  
L'infido demone di un desiderio che non doveva appartenergli gli ringhiò nel petto e allungò gli artigli tra le sue cosce. L'impulso di andare da Loki e baciare quella pelle che aveva solo toccato, di possedere qualcosa che sentiva il bisogno di reclamare come proprio, oltre all'affetto, oltre alla protezione, oltre all'amore che naturalmente provava per lui, era osceno e crudele.  
Era suo fratello, ma per qualche incomprensibile ragione, il suo sangue aveva iniziato a percepire quel legame in maniera diversa, e lui non aveva la minima idea di come fare per metterlo a tacere.  
Strinse gli occhi e spinse la fronte contro la parete con un sospiro trattenuto. Per la prima volta, da che aveva memoria, si sentì talmente debole e impotente da provare un'improvviso senso di smarrimento.  
Si rese conto di aver trovato un minimo di forza per muoversi solo quando vide il buio attorno a sé farsi più intenso. Era ormai nell'atrio, e tutto ciò che doveva fare era continuare a camminare per allontanarsi, per scappare, per nascondersi ancora, e per mettere a tacere quel segreto dietro a ciò che doveva essere.  
  
*  
  
Loki si spostò dall'ombra del pilastro dietro al quale si era celato e allungò una mano in direzione della vasca. Con un semplice movimento delle dita, l'illusione che aveva creato poco prima svanì, lasciando soltanto l'acqua ormai raffreddata. Aveva ancora le labbra socchiuse per la sorpresa e la piega di un sorriso divertito.  
Avrebbe potuto concedersi per davvero quel bagno che si era preparato, adesso, dopo aver visto il possente Thor ridotto a un mero corpo tentennante, preda di quello che gli era sembrato, a tutti gli effetti, un tormentoso desiderio trattenuto. Lo aveva osservato e aveva mosso la propria visione proprio per provocare le sue reazioni, sebbene non si aspettasse sul serio niente di simile.  
All'inizio si era sentito strano, sbalordito, incredulo, ma poi una inaspettata sensazione dentro di lui si era fatta largo tra le altre, e aveva iniziato a sentirsi lusingato da quello sguardo, ammaliato dal potere che stava avendo su Thor e deliziato dall'effetto che la sua sola immagine stava suscitando sul corpo dell'orgoglioso Dio del Tuono.  
Il bagno poteva aspettare, perché la curiosità di scoprire cos'altro era riuscito a provocare nel fratello aveva la precedenza.  
  
Lo seguì lentamente, intuendo che la sua meta fossero le stanze private, e quando lo vide varcare le porte e sbatterle alle proprie spalle, ne ebbe la conferma. Quell'ala del palazzo, a tarda sera, era deserta, così giunto davanti all'ingresso non gli fu difficile ascoltare e immaginare con facilità cosa stesse avvenendo all'interno.  
Prima silenzio e poi una serie di rumori tipici di oggetti che cadevano sul pavimento e di mobilio che si ribaltava al suolo. Le sedie, con tutta probabilità, seguite anche da uno dei tavoli con al seguito ciotole di cibo e brocche d'acqua.  
Loki si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta. e pur stringendo le labbra non riuscì a controllare il sorrisino malizioso che riaffiorò su di esse.  
Il grande e potente Thor.  
Così debole, nonostante tutto l'orgoglio e la vanità che brandiva come armi dinanzi a tutti.  
Così prevedibile, anche in quel piccolo, sporco segreto vizioso che non doveva essere loro.  
Lo aveva battuto di nuovo, senza nemmeno iniziare una partita.  
 

** Continua **


	3. Passo tre: gioca

 

_**Passo tre: gioca** _

  
  
Oramai conosceva così bene l'amico da essere certo che la sua curiosità lo avrebbe spinto ad andare a vedere cosa stava succedendo, nel momento in cui avrebbe scorto dei gruppi di giovani intenti a fare qualcosa nel Salone dei Giochi.  
Difatti, non appena Thor si avviò per il corridoio esterno, oltre la serie di colonne che delimitavano quel lato della stanza, Fandral rallentò il passo, sbirciò interessato nella direzione da cui provenivano le voci, e poi fece cenno al figlio di Odino di seguirlo.  
Thor lo richiamò, fingendo un'urgenza che, ovviamente, non aveva.  
Si trovarono davanti a due schieramenti di persone, posizionati intorno a una enorme scacchiera che occupava quasi l'intero pavimento disponibile. Doveva essere di certo uno degli incantesimi di Loki, perché nessuno avrebbe potuto ricrearla in modo materiale nel giro di poche ore.  
Difatti vide l'immagine tremolare leggermente sotto i piedi del fratello, quando questi passò tra i giocatori per arrivare davanti a loro due. Era vestito di nero dalla testa ai piedi, in uno dei suoi lunghi abiti comodi ma eleganti, che faceva risaltare il chiarore della sua pelle.  
  
«Che sorpresa! Potete unirvi a noi, se volete. Non abbiamo ancora iniziato.»  
  
«Abbiamo un impegno,» ribatté subito Thor, indicando distrattamente un punto in lontananza, ma gli bastò lanciare un'occhiata al guerriero al proprio fianco, già occupato a sorridere ad alcune ragazze, per capire che il suo piano aveva funzionato. Usare l'altro come diversivo, per non far sembrare al fratello che fosse lui quello interessato a restare, era stata un'ottima mossa.  
  
Fandral stava già pregustando il gioco e tutto ciò che ne sarebbe derivato. Era evidente sul suo viso raggiante e dal fatto che avesse già iniziato a incamminarsi sulla scacchiera. «Non è un impegno così urgente, in verità.»  
  
«Solo una partita,» mormorò Loki, spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro, con un sorrisino compiacente. «Non durerà molto.»  
  
«Solo una partita,» gli fece eco il guerriero, prima di alzare le mani sui lati in un gesto implorante.  
  
Loki non attese una risposta affermativa dal fratello, prese due calici e li passò a entrambi. Riempì prima quello di Fandral, il quale bevve subito tutto il contenuto, indicandogli di riempirlo ancora. Il Dio dell'Inganno non se lo fece ripetere e gli fece segno di mettersi con la squadra dei bianchi.  
«Abbiamo bisogno di un re,» mormorò poi a Thor in tono provocatorio, versando il vino nel suo calice per poi posare la brocca.  
  
Il Dio del Tuono inspirò profondamente, ma si ritrovò ad appoggiare il bordo alle labbra, lo sguardo ancora fisso sul volto di Loki. Prima di rendersi conto davvero di ciò che avrebbe comportato, bevve in un lungo sorso tutto il vino, avvicinando poco dopo il calice all'altro nell'attesa che lo riempisse di nuovo. Era abbastanza sicuro che anche quella bevanda fosse stata corretta da una delle polveri del fratello, e ne ebbe la conferma quando lo vide inarcare le sopracciglia stupito, prima di riprendere la brocca.  
  
«Ricorda di tenere a freno la lingua, fratello. O ti aspetta un altro mese di punizione,» gli bisbigliò allora Loki con un sorriso complice. Ancora un ultimo sguardo e infine tornò al centro della scacchiera, il passo lento e il portamento fiero e regale. Si stava beando nell'essere al centro dell'attenzione e quando iniziò a parlare, Thor si accorse che in molti, in quella sala, sembravano non riuscire a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Lui era, inevitabilmente, tra questi.  
  
«Giocatori, vi ricordo le regole. Due squadre: la bianca e la nera. La bianca ha il compito di difendere il re e di farlo restare incolume lungo il percorso che parte dal castello, al centro della scacchiera, fino ad arrivare a uno dei santuari ai quattro angoli.» Mentre descriveva, le caselle nominate prendevano vita e si illuminavano, girando su se stesse e animando quell'incantesimo, sotto allo sguardo meravigliato dei presenti. «La nera deve catturare il re. Tutti i pezzi possono muoversi di quante caselle vogliono, fino a quando incontrano un ostacolo. Ma vi ricordo che è vietato muoversi in diagonale.» Lanciò un'occhiata a Thor e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, al quale il Dio del Tuono rispose nello stesso modo. «Ognuno di voi può essere catturato e ucciso se finisce chiuso tra due pezzi. Tuttavia, quando questo avviene, il pezzo che ha fatto l'ultima mossa ha due scelte: uccidere il pedone catturato, con il vino che avete con voi, oppure baciarlo. Se il vostro prigioniero risponderà al bacio, lo avrete portato nella vostra squadra. In caso contrario... sarà lui a esigere la vostra vita.» Si guardò attorno, iniziando a indietreggiare per portarsi all'esterno della scacchiera. «Al collo avete un ciondolo con un numero, per l'ordine in cui dovete muovervi, e con due colori. Usatelo per ricordarvi da che parte state.»  
  
Thor vide tutti i partecipanti iniziare a schierarsi, ma non si mosse fino a quando fu Loki a raggiungerlo. «In che squadra devo stare?»  
  
«Sei il nostro re, no? Mettiti al centro e prega di avere dei sudditi fedeli.»  
  
«E tu resterai in disparte a godere dei tradimenti?»  
  
Loki arricciò le labbra in una piega maliziosa. «Non questa volta.» In quella semplice risposta, Thor percepì una promessa e una minaccia che gli provocò un inopportuno fremito lungo la schiena.  
  
La partita cominciò. Durante i primi movimenti, i giocatori che interpretavano i pezzi si dimostrarono leali verso il proprio schieramento. Le eliminazioni si susseguirono, liberando così lo spazio di gioco e aumentando la possibilità di muoversi lungo un percorso più ampio.  
Thor per molto tempo si trovò circondato dai partecipanti che avevano il compito di proteggerlo, ma trovò comunque alquanto divertente quel meccanismo che si era creato tra le due squadre, nel momento in cui iniziarono a mischiarsi e a cambiare, per via dei tradimenti. Per quanto potesse non approvare i suoi metodi, doveva ammette che Loki aveva creato un'atmosfera allegra e disinibita, in cui tutti quanti si stavano dilettando.  
Il Dio dell'Inganno, però, sembrava tenersi comunque lontano, visto che percorreva le zone laterali e solo saltuariamente incrociava il cammino con qualche sfortunato che finiva ucciso dal vino.  
  
Dopo più di un'ora, Thor si rese conto di aver perso molti della propria squadra e di essere ormai abbandonato a se stesso. Era arrivato il momento di giocare davvero.  
Guardò verso l'amico con cui era arrivato e lo vide bloccato tra due partecipanti. Il ragazzo che lo aveva imprigionato dal davanti, un giovane attraente dalla pelle d'ebano, si era appena sporto verso di lui per baciargli le labbra.  
Fandral aprì la bocca in una lieve risatina e si rivolse proprio al Dio del Tuono. «Perdonami, mio futuro re. Hai la mia fedeltà in battaglia... ma qui...» Alzò le spalle, come se non avesse altra scelta, e tirò a sé l'avversario per rispondere al bacio con un impeto tutt'altro che casto.  
  
«Traditore!» esclamò allora Thor, fingendo un tono accusatorio, prima di ridere e scuotere la testa.  
Il gioco riprese, e spesso si ritrovò a fronteggiare delle fanciulle che ovviamente finivano col baciarlo. Una delle regole che il fratello aveva introdotto, era che il re poteva essere irretito dagli avversari, se si trovava nella parte centrale del tabellone, così da prolungare la partita in caso del suo passaggio alla squadra opposta, ribaltando così le parti. La sua cattura avveniva soltanto lungo i quattro lati che portavano ai santuari. In quel modo, lui finì con l'assaggiare decine di labbra sulle proprie, alcune timide, altre dolci, altre ancora provocatorie. Era divertente ed eccitante, un insieme di sensazioni rese ancora più intense dalla magia che si respirava e dal vino che aveva iniziato ad avere effetto sui suoi sensi. A volte i suoni gli arrivavano come eco lontane, altre alla stregua di sussurri seducenti. Doveva guardarsi ripetutamente intorno per capire cosa stesse accadendo sul serio.  
Vedeva Fandral cambiare schieramento di continuo, baciando ogni fanciulla che desiderava il suo favore, più che la vittoria.  
E vedeva Loki ancora lontano, troppo lontano, intento a proseguire il gioco senza incrociarsi con qualcuno frontalmente.  
Il dannato vino incantato gli fece provare l'incontrollabile voglia di attraversare tutta la scacchiera per andare da lui e metterlo alla prova, nel momento in cui si sarebbero trovati uno davanti all'altro. Sì, era sempre colpa del vino anche il desiderio di sentire ancora le sue labbra, invece di quelle delle invitanti fanciulle che lo circondavano. _Doveva_ essere così.  
Venne distratto da due attacchi a poche caselle di distanza dalla sua, e quando riuscì a liberarsi vide che infine qualcuno era riuscito a intercettare il percorso del fratello.  
Fandral era stato spinto da una giocatrice a voltarsi e in quel modo si era trovato davanti a Loki. Due passi lo avevano portato a iniziare la cattura, e ora erano lì che si fissavano, con delle espressioni che dovevano sembrare intimidatorie.  
«Ehi!» Thor alzò la voce, puntando il dito verso l'amico. «Attento a quello che fai a mio fratello!» Era un avvertimento ironico, o almeno così era sembrato a tutti, perché il guerriero scoppiò a ridere.  
  
«Che posso dire... l'onore mi impedisce di uccidere il mio principe, quindi...» Fandral si chinò in avanti e baciò Loki sull'angolo delle labbra... e Thor trattenne il fiato. Se avesse osato di più, forse lui non avrebbe controllato quel primordiale impulso che aveva sentito esplodergli dentro e che lo stava spingendo ad andare da loro per dividerli. Era solo un gioco. Era solo un bacio.  
Ma Loki non si era ritratto subito.  
Loki aveva socchiuso la bocca e aveva mosso il viso quel poco che bastava per far sfiorare di più le loro labbra.  
Loki, però, non aveva guardato Fandral in quei pochi istanti. Aveva fissato _lui_.  
  
«Mossa audace,» mormorò poi il Dio degli Inganni, riportando l'attenzione sul guerriero davanti a sé, per poi sorridergli.  
  
«Come lo è tutta la mia vita,» rispose Fandral, sostenendo lo sguardo dell'altro con la sua solita altezzosa sicurezza. «E parlando di questa, ora è giustappunto nelle tue mani... trattala con gentilezza.»  
  
«Come ho sempre fatto.»  
  
Il tono allusivo nella replica del fratello fece corrucciare la fronte a Thor, mentre il fastidio che stava provando nell'assistere a quella scena cresceva a dismisura.  
Lo vide piegare la testa verso Fandral con l'intento di baciarlo di rimando, ma prima di arrivare a toccare le sue labbra, Loki alzò la mano col calice e gli versò in testa tutto il liquido.  
  
Il guerriero chiuse gli occhi e poi scoppiò a ridere. «Avrei dovuto immaginarlo!» Fece un mezzo inchino al proprio principe per poi rivolgersi a Thor, fingendo un tono drammatico: «Mi sono sacrificato per la tua famiglia. Ricordalo quando mi piangerai.» Si passò una mano tra i capelli bagnati e poi scosse la testa come se stesse scrollando di dosso il vino, provocando le risatine di chi gli era vicino. Si avviò infine per lasciare la scacchiera, ma nel farlo fece l'occhiolino ad alcune fanciulle, le quali lo rincorsero subito, sorridendo. Fandral si spostò solo all'ultimo, per prendere per il polso anche il ragazzo che lo aveva baciato all'inizio del gioco e trascinarlo via insieme alle altre.  
  
*  
  
Loki andò a riempire di nuovo il calice, senza nascondere un sorriso per quella piega inaspettata degli eventi. Non pensava che Fandral avrebbe osato tanto davanti agli occhi di Thor, ma forse aveva sottovalutato, ancora una volta, il suo temperamento sprezzante.  
«Hai perso il tuo prezioso alleato,» commentò allora, tornando alla propria casella, con gli occhi puntati sul fratello, il quale tuttavia gli sorrise di rimando.  
  
«E tu hai perso quattro pedoni. Siete inferiori di numero.»  
  
Il gioco riprese con l'ultima decina di partecipanti rimasti, e Loki, in quel momento, cominciò davvero a giocare. Era sempre stato bravo a intuire le mosse, ad anticiparle e a colpire là dove l'avversario credeva di essere al sicuro. Non voleva più perdere tempo, non voleva più lasciare al caso la riuscita di quella partita. Aveva fisso nella mente lo sguardo con cui Thor lo aveva guardato mentre lui stava lambendo la bocca di Fandral, e con la stessa intensità ricordava quella luce bramosa nei suoi occhi, quando settimane prima il fratello si era introdotto nelle sue stanze.  
Adesso voleva metterlo davanti all'evidenza, chiuderlo in un angolo e vederlo disperarsi in quella allettante tortura, come una bestia in trappola.  
Eliminare i pochi partecipanti rimasti fu fin troppo semplice per lui. Quando si trovò solo su quel lato della scacchiera, si voltò verso il punto in cui il Dio del Tuono stava fronteggiando l'ultima giocatrice che apparteneva alla squadra dei neri. Gli sarebbe bastato uccidere lei, e in due mosse avrebbe raggiunto il santuario. Oppure avrebbe potuto baciarla e portarla così nel proprio schieramento, tornando in vantaggio e assicurandosi la salvezza, perché lei di sicuro lo avrebbe baciato a propria volta.  
Invece lo vide gettarle addosso un po' di vino con un lieve sorriso di scuse.  
Loki avvertì l'esaltante brivido della vittoria scorrergli lungo il corpo, qualunque cosa avrebbe comportato.  
  
Thor seguì con lo sguardo la donna e solo quando fu abbastanza lontana, si voltò verso il fratello. «Così... siamo rimasti solo tu ed io, a quanto sembra.»  
  
Si mosse di un passo, per occupare la casella davanti a sé, ma subito Loki alzò la voce: «Resta fermo! Non barare! È il mio turno.»  
  
«Non ho mai barato! Sei tu quello che lo fa.»  
  
Seguendo il percorso orizzontale, Loki arrivò dinanzi a lui, bloccandogli in quel modo il passaggio lungo la linea di caselle che portavano dirette all'angolo del santuario più vicino. Ora, tuttavia, toccava a Thor muoversi e il Dio dell'Inganno non si sorprese nel vederlo avanzare fino a sé. Si guardarono in silenzio per un momento, entrambi con un calice pieno nella mano. Dei sorrisi aleggiavano sulle loro labbra. Aspettativa, agitazione, curiosità, eccitazione.  
«Bacia o uccidi, fratello,» enfatizzò allora Loki, allargando le braccia sui lati per esporsi alla sua decisione. «Tocca a te.»  
Lo vide esitare ancora e si trovò a sospirare una lieve risata. Era solo uno scherzo, alla fine, solo un gioco, o almeno così voleva ripetersi, ma la semplice certezza che Thor si stesse struggendo così tanto nell'indecisione lo eccitava più di quanto fosse concepibile in quella circostanza.  
Ad un tratto si piegò verso di lui e gli sussurrò all'orecchio: «So che non dovrei suggerirtelo, ma puoi anche muoverti all'indietro e puntare all'altro santuario.» Nell'avvicinarsi così tanto al suo corpo, gli sembrò di avvertire una sorta di energia che si dibatteva per uscire e quando si tirò indietro, guardò il fratello con un'espressione incuriosita e affascinata.  
  
Thor non tentennò nella risposta, però. «Non voglio tornare indietro.» E Loki percepì con la coda dell'occhio la mano dell'altro che si rialzava per avvicinarsi al suo viso. Non smise di fissarlo, nemmeno quando iniziò ad avvertire la carezza di quel tocco familiare che in realtà non era ancora avvenuto. Non smise di fissarlo, perché bramava scorgere le ombre della resa nei suoi occhi che diventavano più scure. Non smise di fissarlo, perché, se l'avesse fatto, se avesse abbassato lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, avrebbe reso fin troppo evidente qualcosa che non poteva permettersi.  
  
Quel bacio divenne un soffio di respiri che si incontrarono un istante... per separarsi bruscamente quello successivo.  
  
Thor fece un passo indietro e si mise la mano libera sul fianco, la testa piegata all'indietro per guardare il soffitto, mentre dava le spalle alle colonne dalle quali la risata di Volstagg e le parole di Hogun erano riecheggiate, anticipando il loro arrivo.  
Loki abbassò invece lo sguardo sulla scacchiera e si allontanò lentamente dal fratello, per dirigersi al tavolo sul quale erano stati posati i calici vuoti.  
  
«Sei davvero qui!» gridò divertito Volstagg, avanzando fino al Dio del Tuono. «Pensavamo che Fandral fosse annebbiato dal desiderio a tal punto da raccontarci fandonie.» Gli picchiò la mano sulla spalla. «Vieni! Abbiamo messo a punto quelle nuove armi di cui ti parlavamo. Ci serve solo la tua approvazione.»  
  
«Oh, puoi andare,» intervenne subito Loki, nell'incrociare ancora gli occhi del fratello, ora velati da qualcosa simile al rammarico o al timore... o alla vergogna. «Ormai avevi vinto tu, la partita era finita.» Alzò il calice nella sua direzione, ostentando un sorriso sereno.  
  
«Non solo perdi del tempo così, ma ti preoccupi anche di vincere!»  
«Dobbiamo trovarti dei passatempi più entusiasmanti.»  
  
Alle affermazioni dei due amici, Thor alzo le spalle, unendosi alle loro risate. «Era solo una partita in ricordo dei vecchi tempi, niente di più. Mi sorprende che possiate dubitare della mia capacità di ottenere la vittoria!»  
  
«Nemmeno per un momento, mio futuro re. Nemmeno per un momento.» Volstagg lo trascinò al proprio fianco, avviandosi verso l'uscita, tra le risate di tutti e tre.  
  
Loki li seguì con lo sguardo, poi appoggiò piano il calice sul tavolo. Appena la base toccò il piano, tutti gli altri calici vennero sospinti da un colpo invisibile e volarono lungo la sala fino a rotolare sul pavimento. L'illusione della scacchiera svanì.  
 

** Continua **


	4. Passo quattro: infrangi le regole

_**Passo quattro: infrangi le regole** _

  
  
I festeggiamenti erano ancora in corso, eppure il Dio del Tuono e futuro re del Regno Eterno ne aveva avuto abbastanza di brindare in onore della cerimonia che, di lì a qualche settimana, lo avrebbe visto insignito ufficialmente del titolo che desiderava da sempre.  
Si era stupito di se stesso quando aveva abbandonato il salone per dirigersi in quel posto più appartato a cui potevano accedere solo in pochi. Le due guardie lungo il corridoio lo avevano lasciato passare senza battere ciglio, e quando era entrato nella stanza aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo.  
Non soltanto per essere finalmente da solo, ma soprattutto perché la persona che aveva visto fuggire molto tempo prima di lui si trovava proprio lì, così come aveva immaginato.  
Quello era da sempre il loro luogo segreto in cui ritrovarsi. Solo una sala vuota, in un angolo dei piani più alti, dalla quale si poteva scorgere il Bifrost, avvolto dall'acqua e dai riflessi delle stelle. Due scalini portavano a una pedana rialzata e a un lungo divano rettangolare da riposo, con un solo bracciolo coperto da cuscini su uno dei lati più stretti.  
  
Loki era disteso su un fianco e dava le spalle all'ingresso, così Thor si arrischiò ad avanzare di qualche passo, credendolo appisolato. Aveva tolto gli stivali e si era anche cambiato d'abito; invece del regale e castigato abbigliamento che portava alla festa, ora, sopra ai pantaloni, indossava quella lunga veste da camera color verde che già gli aveva visto portare.  
«Stai dormendo, fratello?» lo mormorò appena, quasi sperando di non ottener risposta, così avrebbe potuto sedersi accanto a lui e semplicemente _sentire_ se stesso per comprendersi un po' di più.  
  
Al contrario, Loki alzò un grappolo d'uva per mostrarglielo, lanciandogli un'occhiata da sopra la spalla, prima di tornare a guardare la notte oltre i pilastri. «Mi annoiavo. Una festa in tuo onore non è così divertente come dovrebbe essere.»  
  
Thor si concesse una risata e si avvicinò al divano, spingendo malamente il fratello col braccio per farlo spostare e potersi distendere a propria volta. Sorrise nel sentire l'altro sbuffare ma tirarsi di più dalla propria parte, continuando comunque a dargli la schiena. Per un po' rimase a guardare il soffitto, la testa appoggiata ai cuscini, non così morbidi da risultare confortevoli, poi si girò verso di lui e allungò un braccio sopra la sua spalla per rubargli dell'uva.  
  
«Quindi tra qualche giorno verrai celebrato ancora,» esordì a un tratto Loki, passandogli all'indietro un altro grappolo.  
  
«Aspetto quel giorno da che ho memoria, credo di meritare un po' di celebrazioni.»  
  
«Non inizierò a chiamarti futuro re come fanno i tuoi amici.»  
  
Thor sorrise tra sé, finendo di masticare l'ultimo acino. «Non mi aspetto che tu lo faccia.» Fece una pausa e poi aggiunse: «Mio solo e unico eterno sovrano va più che bene.» Nel giro di qualche secondo si ritrovò addosso una manciata di raspi e scoppiò a ridere, liberandosi di essi con la mano, prima di tornare a sdraiarsi sul fianco dietro il fratello.  
  
«Dovrai ringraziare se deciderò di parlarti ancora, piuttosto.»  
  
«Ti piace troppo parlarmi per mettermi in difficoltà. Non smetterai adesso.»  
  
«Forse no.»  
  
Il Dio del Tuono sorrise ancora e piegò appena le ginocchia per stare più comodo, riprendendo la stessa posizione che stava tenendo l'altro. Guardò la forma del suo corpo e non si trattenne dall'alzare una mano per prendere la cintura della vestaglia che era rimasta dal proprio lato. Ci giocò per qualche attimo, prima di lanciargliela in avanti e lo sentì sbuffare una lieve risata.  
«Potresti fare qualcuno dei tuoi trucchi per movimentare la festa, nel caso si rivelasse noiosa come questa.»  
  
«A te non piacciono i miei trucchi.»  
  
«Mi sono sempre piaciuti, invece. Fino a quando non si concludono con tu che mi pugnali.»  
  
«Così mi togli metà del divertimento.»  
  
Sorrise ancora e spinto da quello strano momento di intimità, alzò di nuovo la mano e fece scorrere piano il dorso delle dita sulla curva del suo fianco, quasi col timore che quel gesto potesse essere scoperto. L'impulso di toccargli davvero la vita, di stringersi a lui, di sentire il suo corpo contro al proprio iniziò a pulsargli dentro insieme al battito del cuore. Avvertì la morbidezza del tessuto sotto ai polpastrelli quando si arrese a quel bisogno di avere di più e gli sfiorò il lembo della veste che era adagiato sulla sua coscia. Gli sembrò di sentire il fratello sussultare e così si bloccò, ma non riuscì a costringersi ad allontanare subito la mano.  
  
«Posso trasformare Padre in Sleipnir?» chiese dal nulla Loki, con un accenno di risata. «Sarebbe davvero uno spettacolo indimenticabile vederlo trottare con le sue otto zampe per tutta la sala del trono.»  
  
«Così il mio primo incarico da futuro re sarebbe quello di rinchiuderti in una cella!»  
  
«Oh, non lo faresti mai.»  
  
«Beh...» Il Dio del Tuono finse incertezza, ridendo a sua volta quando il fratello si girò infine verso di lui, con la schiena sul divano. «No, non lo farei.»  
  
«Lo spero bene.»  
  
Lo vide sorridere con un'espressione minacciosa ma divertita. In quell'istante, tuttavia, scorse una singola lacrima scivolare dall'angolo dell'occhio di Loki e d'istinto avvicinò il pollice alla sua tempia per fermarla.  
  
Nel sentire quel tocco, il Dio degli Inganni alzò di scatto le mani per asciugarsi entrambe le guance. «Non è... sono solo pensieri.»  
  
«Vuoi parlarmene?»  
  
«No! Certo che no.»  
  
«No, d'accordo.» La risata nervosa che ricevette con quella risposta lo fece desistere dall'aggiungere altro a riguardo. Non sarebbe riuscito a farsi dire niente. Era da sempre così tra loro, soprattutto da quando erano cresciuti abbastanza da avere dei segreti, lo capiva, lo condivideva, ma a volte ci provava comunque. «Sai a cosa pensavo io?» riprese dopo un momento di silenzio. «Quando sarò re, andrò in tutti gli altri mondi e li reclamerò per me. Senza guerre, senza spargimento di sangue.»  
  
«Solo col tuo martello?»  
  
«Col mio martello, sì... e il mio fascino.»  
  
«Certo,» Loki si lasciò sfuggire una risatina allegra e Thor sorrise dolcemente per la soddisfazione di essere riuscito a cancellare, anche solo per poco, il motivo della sua tristezza. «Il magnifico e vanitoso Thor capace di asservire ogni regno solo col proprio fascino.»  
  
«E mi onoreranno, andrà così,» continuò subito, punzecchiandogli il braccio con l'indice. Il bisogno incontrollabile di toccarlo era ancora lì. Intenso e sleale. «Tu quale vuoi? Midgard? Jotunheim?»  
  
«Midgard è pieno di mortali deboli e stupidi. Jotunheim è una landa di ghiaccio perenne.»  
  
«D'accordo. Álfheim? Ti sono sempre piaciuti gli Elfi della Luce.»  
  
«Sono noiosi e fastidiosi.»  
  
«Ma sono... luminosi e... attraenti. Ti ci vedrei bene in mezzo a loro.»  
  
Loki girò la testa verso di lui, le mani ancora ferme sul petto che si alzava e abbassava a un ritmo rilassato. «Perché sono luminoso e attraente?» Accennò una smorfia stranita «Ti ringrazio.»  
  
«No. No... voglio dire, sì.» Thor si rialzò su un gomito, appoggiandosi meglio ai cuscini per poterlo guardare. Gli era sfuggito dalle labbra, una rivelazione di sicuro troppo esplicita, che però cercò di rigirare subito, sfoggiando un po' di presunzione con un sorrisino seducente. «Siamo entrambi affascinanti e attraenti e possiamo conquistare tutti i mondi che vogliamo.»  
  
«Probabilmente sì,» rispose allora il Dio dell'Inganno, con lo sguardo fisso su di lui e un'espressione incerta e divertita sul viso. «Cosa ti hanno messo nel vino questa volta? Giuro che io non c'entro.»  
  
«Non c'era niente nel vino. È solo che volevo che tu lo sapessi. A volte sono brusco o distante ma... voglio che resti al mio fianco, Loki. Voglio che resti qui... con me.» Lo aveva quasi sussurrato, come se quelle parole fossero rimaste prigioniere della sua gola per troppo tempo e solo in quel momento avessero trovato la forza per uscire. Thor non sapeva nemmeno perché le avesse dette, o se potessero servire ad appianare i contrasti che c'erano stati tra loro.  
  
«È un modo confusionario per fare la pace?»  
  
«Credo lo sia.»  
  
«Bene, pace fatta,» decretò allora Loki con un sorriso, prima di bagnarsi le labbra come se stesse pregustando l'idea di dominare davvero dei mondi interi. E difatti, subito dopo, proseguì: «Voglio Midgard e Álfheim.»  
  
In risposta, Thor si finse pensieroso, prima di fare una smorfia indecisa. «Mmm... Midgard piaceva a me.» Appena vide l'altro inarcare un sopracciglio in attesa, sorrise e annuì. «D'accordo. Puoi averli.»  
  
«Così va bene. Ora diamoci un bacio e chiudiamo la partita.»  
  
Sul momento gli uscì spontanea una debole risata a quell'affermazione pronunciata con un sorrisino ironico. Una risata che però si spense quasi subito in un sospiro quando vide sul volto del fratello un velo di tensione. Ma non era solo quello, no. C'era qualcosa in quegli occhi spalancati e leggermente lucidi che lo fissavano e che lui, a sua volta, non riusciva a smettere di guardare. Attesa, curiosità, sfida, malizia... desiderio. Poteva davvero essere quello anche per lui? Oltre tutti i litigi, le provocazioni, le minacce. Un impulso sbagliato che li accomunava in quei pensieri sconvolgenti e distruttivi.  
Avvertì un fremito improvviso e ardente lungo il corpo al solo immaginare una cosa simile, e abbassò lo sguardo sulla bocca del fratello, portando il viso più vicino al suo.  
  
Come se gli avesse letto nei pensieri, Loki deglutì, senza però muoversi dalla posizione in cui si trovava. «Non avvicinarti troppo, potrebbe non piacerti ciò che vedrai.» Fu solo un bisbiglio sommesso tra le labbra appena dischiuse che, al contrario, suonò come un allettante invito.  
  
Il Dio del Tuono accennò un sorriso. «Sono già... troppo vicino.» I respiri di entrambi erano più veloci di quanto avrebbero dovuto essere normalmente. Ed erano davvero _vicini,_ scivolavano l'uno nell'altro in quell'instabile momento di mezzo tra ciò che non doveva succedere e ciò che non avrebbero più potuto evitare.  
  
«Non stiamo più giocando, Thor.»  
  
Una lama nel petto, nel cuore, nei sensi. Ma non fu il dolore a penetrargli attraverso il corpo nell'udire il suono del proprio nome sfiorare quella bocca a un soffio dalla propria.  
Perse ogni cosa: la dignità, la fierezza, l'arroganza, la forza. Riuscì solo a baciare Loki.  
Di scatto, quasi che quello fosse l'unico attimo che avrebbe avuto a disposizione per farlo.  
Mosse le labbra sulle sue, senza però osare altro, in una carezza rude e istintiva che durò troppo poco.  
Fece per discostarsi, mosso dal timore di aver rovinato ogni cosa, ma appena provò a rialzare la testa, sentì quella di Loki seguire il suo movimento per mantenere il lieve contatto tra le loro bocche. Nemmeno se avesse posseduto ancora un po' di volontà avrebbe potuto spezzare quel bacio. E la sua volontà, ora, sapeva soltanto di quelle labbra bagnate dal sapore dell'uva e del respiro caldo che gli sfiorava la guancia.  
Gli mise la mano dietro al collo per trattenerlo, le dita ferme alla base della nuca per sentire ancora quella pelle liscia e le ciocche di capelli sulle nocche, e scese ancora a premere la bocca sulla sua, in un tocco altalenante e continuo. Percepì un lieve gemito e con la coda dell'occhio intravide la mano dell'altro che si alzava, restando però a indugiare a mezz'aria, senza appoggiarsi in nessun punto del suo corpo. Non sapeva di aver bisogno così tanto di sentirla su di sé fino a quel momento.  
Voleva essere toccato da lui, voleva follemente la carnalità che riusciva solo a scorgere nei suoi occhi, quella promessa di qualcosa di proibito e immorale che si celava dietro all'apparente innocenza dei suoi sguardi.  
Voleva di più, perché quel solo lambire e sfiorarsi non era abbastanza.  
Il suo corpo agì irrazionalmente e si spostò contro quello di Loki, una gamba tra le sue.  
Avvertì le labbra dell'altro socchiudersi in un sospiro sotto le proprie, così scostò di un soffio la bocca per aprirla timidamente contro la sua. Nemmeno durante il suo primo bacio era stato così esitante dal prendersi quel piacere, tuttavia la cosa, invece di imbarazzarlo, gli fece solo battere il cuore più forte.  
Sentì il suo respiro frenetico mischiarsi al proprio, ma prima di poter approfondire quel bacio, Loki si spostò improvvisamente da lui e si rimise in piedi.  
  
«No... Thor... no.»  
  
«Mi dispiace... non...» Thor avvertì un'inspiegabile ondata di panico travolgerlo. Si rialzò seduto e allungò un braccio verso di lui. Le mani gli tremarono. Le mani di un Dio, sempre così ferme in battaglia, stavano tremando per il rimorso di un bacio. «Loki...»  
  
«Va bene. Io...» Il Dio dell'Inganno si passò le dita tra i capelli scuri e poi scosse la testa con una risatina nervosa, come a voler ironizzare in quel modo su quello che era successo. «Va bene così. Non è niente. Io sono comunque qui. È solo un gioco.»  
  
Thor restò immobile, ubriaco di emozioni contrastanti, ma consapevole che non fosse più solo un gioco da tempo. Qualunque cosa fosse iniziata tra loro, qualunque egoista, prorompente e sbagliato desiderio avesse iniziato a muovere le loro azioni, era molto più di un gioco.  
  
Loki gli diede le spalle e mentre si allontanava a passo svelto, aggiunse soltanto: «Dimenticalo.»

** Continua **


	5. Passo cinque: arrenditi

 

_**Passo cinque: arrenditi** _

  
  
_«Sono qui.»_  
  
Lo aveva abbracciato. Si era semplicemente avvicinato a lui e lo aveva stretto tra le braccia, senza più riuscire a pensare o a trattenersi. Non era stato affettuoso o tenero o amichevole. Lo aveva stretto con foga, con rabbia, con tutta la possessività e il bisogno di anni passati in una costante lotta interiore. Una lotta che li aveva portati a scontrarsi, a perdersi e a ritrovarsi. Una lotta fatta di rimpianti, di lacrime, di dolore, di silenzi, di errori, di solitudine, di inganni.  
Lo aveva abbracciato, aveva sentito anche le braccia di Loki rispondere e in quel momento tutto il suo essere si era arreso. Aveva perduto ogni cosa negli ultimi tempi: ogni sicurezza, ogni persona che aveva amato, tutto ciò che aveva creduto reale. Ma Loki era ancora lì, con lui. Ed era abbastanza. Era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
  
Thor mosse il bicchiere tra le dita, lo sguardo fisso sulla propria immagine riflessa allo specchio. Colui che aveva sempre chiamato fratello, con tutta probabilità, era ancora in giro per l'astronave a vantarsi delle proprie abilità e a proclamarsi salvatore del popolo. Ma era stato al suo fianco, quando lui si era seduto per la prima su un trono, circondato dalla gente che, da quel giorno, lo avrebbe chiamato re. E quel solo fatto lo aveva fatto sentire bene, felice, sollevato.  
Ma ora che si trovava di nuovo solo in quella stanza, i pensieri e le sensazioni che scavavano dentro di lui da tanto, troppo tempo, erano tornati a farsi sentire, e nemmeno quell'alcol li avrebbe lavati via.  
All'improvviso si sentì ancora fragile e impotente. Una mera ombra di ciò che suo Padre aveva sperato. Forse non era migliore di lui, non era più forte. Ma era diverso, quello sì. Nonostante il riflesso che vedeva gli ricordasse l'immagine di Odino, così come l'aveva sempre visto e amato. Voleva esserlo, per stesso... e per Loki.  
  
«Dovresti essere seduto sul tuo bel trono, non qui a bere quella roba scadente.»  
  
La voce lo raggiunse prima che potesse veder comparire la figura del Dio dell'Inganno allo specchio, e Thor accennò un sorriso.  
C'erano solo loro adesso. Niente più trucchi. Niente più menzogne. Niente più segreti.  
Niente più giochi.  
  
O forse un altro gioco era appena iniziato.  
 

** Fine **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Ebbene sì, il prequel! Altresì detto: “diciassette pagine di paturnie mentali e frustrazione emotiva e sessuale per arrivare a quello che ho scritto nell'altra fanfic”.  
> Che difficoltà, aiuto! Mi serva da lezione per la prossima volta, quando innocentemente penserò di mettere in una storia che questi due si sono scambiati solo due baci. Due... baci... nemmeno profondi... in oltre mille anni.  
> Loki e Thor mi perdoneranno, ma doveva essere così :P  
> Oh ma prima o poi arriverà la scena pwp – davvero, giuro che non avrà un plot ^O^ – che ho dovuto togliere da “More Than A Whisper” per esigenze di copione e lì potranno smontarsi senza se e senza ma dall'inizio alla fine :3
> 
> Quindi... alla prossima ^_^
> 
> Nota seria sul gioco a cui mi sono ispirata:
> 
> Il Hnefatafl (Tavola del Re in Norreno) è un gioco da tavolo molto antico, originario dell'Europa del nord. È simile agli scacchi e si è diffuso in tutte le zone del Nord Europa toccate dai vichinghi.  
> È giocato almeno a partire dal 400, molto prima, quindi, dall'arrivo degli scacchi in Europa, che risale al XII secolo. Come negli scacchi si fronteggiano i pezzi bianchi e i pezzi neri. I bianchi sono muniti di un re mentre i neri non lo hanno. Lo scopo per i bianchi è quello di far fuggire il proprio re, per farlo arrivare a un angolo (“rifugio” o “santuario"” nella versione più moderna chiamata Nefatavl) della scacchiera, mentre per i neri lo scopo è quello di catturare il re nemico.  
> Oltre al re, gli altri pezzi sono tutti l'equivalente della torre negli scacchi. Tutti i pezzi si possono muovere di quante caselle vogliono fino a incontrare un ostacolo, ma è vietato muoversi diagonalmente.  
> Per quanto riguarda le posizioni, il re occupa la casella centrale "il castello" ed è circondato dai suoi pedoni, invece i neri sono posizionati ai bordi della scacchiera. Per "mangiare" un pedone bisogna chiuderlo tra due pezzi ("cattura per consegna") mentre il re va chiuso tra quattro pezzi. Nel Nafatavl, invece, il re è catturabile come ogni altro pezzo, se si trova in una casella distante dal castello.


End file.
